


Chaos

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid returns from a much-needed recharge to chaos in the med bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

It had been strangely considerate for Ratchet to volunteer for a double-shift so First Aid could recharge properly. First Aid had tried to argue against the arrangement, concerned about Ratchet's own health, but in the end the elder medic had won. Like always.

Refreshed and well-rested, First Aid felt truly ready to return to work for the first time in several cycles- though his good mood was soured when he heard raised voices coming from the med bay. He quickened his pace, hunching defensively as he stepped into the middle of a shouting match.

"-you touch me again and I _swear_ I'll-,"

"-If I don't get that welded you're going to _leak_ all over the fraggin' ship-,"

"Please! _Stop!_ " First Aid cried, darting forward and pushing Ratchet and Wheeljack apart. They barely moved under his strength, but it was enough for them to quiet. "What is going on? This is not the place for such- such _negativity!_ "

Wheeljack panted, moving closer to First Aid and showing the diminutive medic a long charred gash on his arm. "Legendary hands, my aft! Look what Ratchet did!"

"I have to sear the wound to prevent infection, your slagging glitch," Ratchet growled. "I _told_ you that, and you specifically refused anything to reduce the pain!"

_"You didn't say you were going to do surgery with pure fire!"_

_"YES I DID-,"_

"Stop it! Both of you! Wheeljack, _sit down._ " First Aid glared- or as much of a glare as he could muster. Surprised by the stern tone, the engineer nodded and collapsed on a nearby berth without another word. "And _you-,_ " First Aid turned to Ratchet, " _how_ could you let him deny painkillers when- Why are you smiling?"

Ratchet huffed, briefly touching First Aid's arm before his hand trailed down to lock with First Aid's fingers. "I'm more sane with you around. That's all."

First Aid blinked twice, then gave Ratchet a relieved smile as he squeezed the hand in his.

"Couldja flirt later and fix this?" Wheeljack muttered.


End file.
